Only Human
by JasonBozz
Summary: Matt Dononvan has sat back and watched his wolrd change before his eyes. Stuff he thought only existed in movies and books was now, he saw, all too real. As each of his friends beagn to adapt to this new way of life Matt was left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Only Human

It wouldn't be a exaggeration to say how Matt and Elena had trail blazed through high school. Everyone looked up to them. The perfect couple. For a while Matt felt content. His grades were up and he had what seemed like the perfect life. He was finally able to live the kind of life he had always wanted. Not fallen prey to the one fate had decided to lay before him. Just like his parents had. He was making his own way through life...then everything changed.

Stefan Salvatore. The new kid in school. Before Matt knew what was happening his entire life had changed. In a matter of months he split from Elena. Vikki, Matt's sister, was murdered and he was now faced with the reality that creatures of the night were real. All too real. Vikki ... loosing her was like loosing a part of himself. It had felt like someone had shoved a fist through his gut and tore out his heart. Nothing had been the same since then. Nothing had felt the same. No Elena to turn to, Taylor was going through his own loss and adjusting to life as a werewolf and his rebound girl Caroline was finding her toes as a newly created vampire. It was like a bad joke, one he was the butt of.

Matt thought back to those early days as he was cleaning down tables at the Mystic Grill. The grill was due to open if a few hours. He'd taken on more hours over the last few months to try and block out all the crazy shit that had been going on in and around town. It was hard to not blame Stefan Salvatore for everything that happened. Hard not to hate Elena for ditching him for Stefan. Seemed to Matt that everyone had evolved except him. It was tough not to feel as if he were being left behind. They were free to live their lives however they liked, no matter the cost...no matter who got hurt in the cross fire.

' Shit'. Thought Matt. He looked down at the table he'd been cleaning, a part of the wood was sticking up at the side and he'd grazed his knuckle on it. It was bleeding. He was angry. He was pissed off. The pain felt good. He watched his finger bleed. Happy to feel it. To be human. His eyes narrowed as a thought struck him...he may not be supernatural or a creature of the night but he was good at wearing masks...maybe there was something he could do after all. ..


	2. Chapter 2

Matt got into his truck and made his way across town towards the old Bennit House. He had sent a text to Stefan asking to meet with him in secret. He knew Damon would tag along. It was no secret Damon loved to be involved with anything and everything. Ever the showman. Well Matt had a show in store for both of the brothers. Once he took care of the both of them he would be free to pursue the others. The ones who had moved on, evolved and forgotten Matt. Forgotten the hurt and chaos they had brought down on Mystic Falls and his family.

Was it fair that Viki was dead? No. It wasn't. Was it fair his mum was never around? No. No one stopped to ask how he was. To Elena, Taylor, Caroline, Bonnie and even lately Jeremy he was just Matt. Good old reliable Matt. Always there when they needed a break from the creatures of the night.

As Matt drove his mind began to wander to all the hell that had been brought down on Mystic Falls over the last two years. Students had gone missing or died in mysterious circumstances. All the work of the vampires. Of Course. Yet the town saw fit pull the rug over the truth. To cover up the deaths. What right did the town elders have? People were dead. Not just faceless victims . Their losses brought about pain and suffering for their families. Jesus...Elena didn't seemed bothered by any of it. As long as her epic romance was still playing out in full force she didn't care who the hell fell to the way side.

"Bitch" muttered Matt. To hell with her. And her undead lover. To hell with all of them. He turned off the dirt road and pulled up. As he stepped out of the truck he took a quick look around. It was quiet today. Not a lot of traffic. Not that he was expecting company, well except for those who he'd invited. He went around to the back of the truck and picked up his gym bag. He took the small hatchet out and tucked it under his shirt. As he locked up the waggon he paused for just a second.

"Am I crazy?" he asked aloud. No. No because whenever he shut his eyes all he saw was his sisters face. His dead sister. That was all the conviction he needed. No one should have to go through what he had to. Ever again. Matt was going to see to it that no one did.

It didn't take long to reach the old witch house. Stefan was waiting ...along with Damon. Good thought Matt. He took a deep breath and then jogged across the dying grass and what remained of the age old flower beds.

"Matt, this better be important" said Damon. His lips curled into one of his trademark sly smiles.

"What is it Matt?" said Stefan. "You're message said it was important"

"It is" said Matt. He walked closer to the two Salvatore brothers. "Last night after I finished in the grill I was out back taking out the trash. I heard this guy on his phone. He was talking about the doppelganger. He said he'd located her."

Stefan went rigid. "What else did he say?"

Damon's smile vanished. "Did you get a look at him?"

Matt dug into his jeans and pulled out his phone. "I did better than that. I got a picture."

Damon rolled his eyes. "You do know we don't take good pictures?"

"That's just it. He wasn't a vampire"

"Let me see" said Stefan. Damon stepped forward and yanked the phone off Matt. It was now or never.

Damon and Stefan were both looking at the phone. It wasn't an image. It was a MSG. "Fuck you".

Matt grabbed the small hatchet from under his shirt, Stefan and Damon both spun around to be met with the arc of the blade coming down across each of their wrists. Two fast cuts.

"Burn in hell" spat Matt as he stepped away.

Damon and Stefan both burst into flames as the hands that wore the rings that allowed them to walk in day light fell to the floor.

"Why?" croaked Stefan, his skin blistering as the flames consumed him; Damon had already dropped to his knees and was rolling about in the soil attempting to smother the flames.

"Because all you do is bring about death and suffering". Matt took a small flask out of his back pocket. Lighter fuel. What was left of Stefan's eyes bulged out in horror as Matt squirted the contents out over the burning brothers.

The flames consumed them, both going up in fireballs. No amount of rolling or fleeing for over could help them now.

"That's for my sister and all the other people who had the pay the price just so you two could use this town as a stage for your fucking opera." Matt spat at the burning husks and then took a step back...

It didn't take long. Minutes and all that remained were two twisted and black shapes that could have human. Matt gave them a kick and they exploded into ash. He picked up the rings out of the ashes and jumped back ran back to his wagon. His work was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt headed back to the Grill. Damon and Stefan were dead. There would be no rescue for Elena. Not this time. Not ever again. Now Matt sat at the bar. He got himself a coke and a packet of nuts and ate them slowly. His mind numb. He had killed the Salvatore brothers. Who would make the next best target?

Caroline...she had used him. Strung him along. After Damon and Stefan she was the next most dangerous opponent. If he could be rid of her the others would be easy pickings. He had mixed feelings regarding Caroline. First of all was the fact he thought she was hot. He was a guy. He couldn't deny those things. Her long blond hair, curvaceous bod and a laugh that was infectious. Man...she got to him. Still, there was no denying the fact Caroline would not just stand by and watch as her friends began to fall down one after the other like a row of domino's.

Sheriff Forbes was an even bigger problem. She knew who her daughter was now. She'd ask questions if Caroline was to go missing. Killing vampires was one thing but the sheriff of Mystic Falls? Hell, that was a whole other ball park. Not only would questions be asked but there would be a full on state investigation, an all out man hunt. He was savvy, that was one thing Matt never got credit for. Problem was he wasn't THAT savvy. He entertained the idea of making it look like as if the Sheriff and her daughter had gotten into the accident but how was he meant to pull that off? He had no idea. This one would need more consideration. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Caroline. Was there some way he could trap her...no. She had to die. Just like the Salvatore's.

He leaned back against the bar and took a look around the place. It was early afternoon. It wasn't busy yet. A few people sat across from the bar at the tables watching a re-run of last nights football game on the flat screen. Two guys were over at the pool table. Dressed in black leather coats. Looking shady. Matt shook his head and laughed to himself as he thought they were so obviously either vamps or werewolves. Seriously, what was with these guys. They don't even try to blend in. No. They come into town looking like a red splotch on a white canvas. You couldn't be more obvious if you tried.

Wonder what they're in town for? Matt thought. No doubt something to do with Elena and the dearly departed Salvatore brothers. Some other drama of the week that would leave a body count of innocents. Collateral damage that'd lead all the way back to Ms Gilbert's front door. Jesus, Matt thought, he couldn't even remember the last time Elena had mentioned her aunt Jenna. That was another death Elena got over pretty quickly. It was like she performed the correct amount of sorrow in order to demonstrate some shock of compassion. When the reality was she didn't give a shit. Or maybe she had. For like a second. Then when she realised how it all just added to the great Elena Gilbert Opera she milked those tears for all they were worth. That is until she got bored. I wonder how many tears she'll spill when she finds out her beloved Damon and Stefan are no more. Matt smiled and ordered another drink. Killing was thirsty work and there was more to come...


	4. Chapter 4

Matt decided to follow the two strange men. He headed out of the grill and crossed the park in to the centre of town. Mystic Falls was busy. It was summer. The town attracted a lot of tourists. Families would fall down upon the town for weeks during the summer. It didn't bother Matt. He was used to it and Mystic Falls was a lovely town. A snap shot of picture perfect U.S.A. If they got leave town with their lives that was. After all, thousands of people went missing every year while off on vacation. No. It had to stop.

The two men looked to be in their early twenties. Good looking, why are they always good looking thought Matt? Supernatural beings, what, was it like a rule? No fat or small or average size humans need not apply? He ducked past a family coming out of a coffee shop. The two men in front of him were picking up their pace. They just crossed the main road. As Matt turned to cross he saw her. Bonnie. She was already on the other side of the road. She looked back over her shoulder. The two guys were looking right at her. She's being followed though Matt. But why?

Bonnie was heading out of the centre of town. Her pursuers still right behind her. Matt had to move quickly to keep up. But it was getting harder and harder to disguise the fact he was following both parties. Soon it would be obvious. All it took was for one of them to turn around. There amount of people in this part of town were few and far between. Bonnie chanced another look over her shoulder. Matt ducked back behind a tree, he caught her chanting. She was doing a spell. Whatever this was about it was serious. When he looked back Bonnie was running, the two men ran after her. No more pretence.

As Matt made to run after them a gust of wind hit him, he pushed against it, the two men in front of him caught up in the same gale. They stopped and linked hands. What are they doing thought Matt? Suddenly the gales vanished. Bonnie ran down a side street, behind a row of stores that had shut down the year prior. Everything became clear to Matt. These two men were witches or wizards or ...shit...warlocks, whatever the hell they call themselves. He ran to the other side of the street and hopped up onto the wall, shimmying up onto the fire escape that led along the side and behind the buildings.

He saw Bonnie, she was ducked down behind some large bins, backing away towards a small opening in the far wall which would give her a escape into the woods. It would be easier for Bonnie to double back and head back into town. Get help. She grabbed her phone. Matt stayed hidden up top on the fire escape. No sooner had she begun to dial a number the cell phone flew out of her hand and shattered against the wall.

"No!" cried Bonnie.

She leaped up and ran for the hole in the wall. Suddenly the soil fell in around it and filled it up. She was trapped. Like a rat in a bucket. Two shadows moved into the ally. The two men walked towards her. Grinning, relishing her peril. Matt had to make a decision. Bonnie...wasn't guilty...was she?

"Ah the Bennett bitch" said one

"Finally, retribution will be served" said the other.

"No. NO! You don't understand. It wasn't me. I didn't kill Luka or Jonas." she screamed

"That's like blaming a bullet for murdering someone after you pull the fucking trigger". said the first. He held up his hand.

"The time for sorry has LONG past. Time to die bitch"

Matt watched in shock as the the first warlock slowly formed a fist and Bonnie's screams began to be cut off. Shock soon turned to indifference. She was guilty assumed Matt. Just like the others. A bringer of death and sorrow. He watched with morbid curiosity as Bonnie's head was slowly crushed by an unseen force. Magic, figured Matt. There was sickening 'CRUNCH' and an explosion of crimson and then what used to be Bonnie fall forwards. Very dead. Matt sat on the fire escape looking down at her body, waiting until the two males had left and he smiled. One less monster to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan, Damon and Bonnie...were dead. Not undead. D.E.A.D. Out of the picture. That left Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline and Elena. Matt was crouched over what was left of Bonnie's head. It was crushed beyond recognition. A dental identification for sure. He took her cell phone, wiped it on his jeans and then headed out of the ally and back towards the centre of town.

He flipped open the cell. Seven missed calls. All of them from Elena. Matt checked the messages, there were four of them and all of them were from Elena. He read through them.

"Where are you?"

"I need your help!"

"Bonnie, please, this is really important"

"Stefan and Damon won't return my calls"

Matt laughed. Typical he thought. Elena, Elena, Elena...as far as she was concerned it was her world and everyone else was just lucky enough to live in it. It had never crossed her selfish mind, not for a second, to wonder if maybe Bonnie had her own shit to deal with. As it turned out she did. Oh well. Another one bites the dust.

Matt acted quickly, he sent a message from Bonnie's cell to Elena.

"Meet me at the grill. Stefan and Damon are with me. Bring Caroline, Tyler and Jeremy"

He had three hours until the Grill was open for the afternoon. He was opening up today. He ran inside and made sure the place was empty. The next member of staff wasn't due in until 2.30. that afternoon and by that time the Grill wouldn't be even exist.

He ran into the back of the bar and into the kitchen. Bonnie's cell had got a text. He checked it out. Elena, she'd be there in five minutes. He wouldn't hesitate now. Things were moving too fast to turn back. If this didn't work then...no, it was going to work. Matt rushed around the kitchen, making his preparations. On his back back through the bar he took out a card and and tossed it onto the pool table.

Once he was back out front he'd no sooner got the doors shut then he heard Elena's car pulling up. He took a breath and then turned, his game face on.

"You're keen. We're not open yet" said Matt

The others were with her. Even Alaric. So be it. The more the merrier.

"Did you see Bonnie?" asked Elena

Matt shook his head and turned back to the doors. He acted surprised. Turning "The doors open, I haven't been in there yet"

"It's them" said Caroline she strode forward with Elena and both girls barged into the Grill. Tyler and Alaric followed the girls.

"Just another day huh?" laughed Matt as Jeremy walked past

"Another nightmare" laughed his friend and went inside.

Matt slammed the doors shut behind them and bolted them. It was done. They were all trapped inside the grill. There was no way out. Caroline and Tyler had smelt the gas. Matt could hear them yell out a warning. It was too late. Panicked voices.

"This is for all the lives you ruined. Burn in hell" yelled Matt as he tossed molotov through the window and ran like hell.

The blast came right away. The force lifting him off his feet and carrying him across the block. He hit the other side of the street with a thud as debris rained down around him. He rolled on to his back. He could make out figures in the flames, bodies burnt beyond recognition, Elena's head rolled out onto the road, ablaze and beginning to turn black, the ruins of his friends who in the end had been his enemy. The true threat to Mystic Falls was finally put out. Not by a Vampire, a Werewolf or a Witch...but by a human.

Matt laughed.


End file.
